Lost
by IsoyaMichiko
Summary: Shigure insists that finding someone in the dark without a flashlight will be fine. Seventeen year old Hatori and Shigure lose a seven year old Yuki during a trip to a biannual festival. Everything would be just fine, if Shigure hadn't demanded that they travel by car. This mishap seems like Shigure's fault, and it is. Drabble-fic/One-shot (Gift for Dark Void Princess 21)


_**Gift for Dark Void Princess 21**_

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 932 (I know I said 500 words or less, but I decided against it)**

**Pairing(s): None**

**o.O**

Traffic. They could have walked the streets to find the missing boy, but no. Shigure insisted that it would be fun to take a road trip around town, but obviously he did not think about the large amounts of people who had traveled from around town for the biannual festival. The teen in the passenger seat of the car, who could be no older than seventeen, was bouncing up and down in the seat with the tempo of the song playing through the radio. The person who was driving the car, also around the same age, sighed at his cousins antics, removed his hands from the steering wheel and placed his head into the free hand.

"Shigure, with this traffic, we could be walking and find Yuki quicker than driving around town,"

"Ha-san, don't be so down! I'm sure we'll find Yuki-kun soon," Hatori glanced up and saw that there was the car in front of them had moved a few feet. With his right hand, he moved the black car, releasing it from its previously idle position. Shigure smiled at the moving car and spoke:

"See? Soon traffic will clear up and Yuki-kun will be back to the main estate safe and sound!" Hatori rolled his steel eyes at his cousin's enthusiasm before leaning back against the soft cushion that lined the seat.

"Yes, but the time it clears, it will be dark. Do you know how hard it will to find a seven year old child in the dark without a flashlight?"

"Ha-san, stop being such a pessimist. It's no fun anyway if we have a flashlight with us!" The car moved forward as Hatori ignored his cousins comment. The traffic was lessening as the time passed, but as he reminded Shigure, it was becoming dark. How did Yuki get lost you ask? Hatori pressed Akito that a little fresh air for the boy would be could for his fragile health, but when the doctor in training received a no, he tried once more. He brought Shigure with him saying that the two of them were very capable of watching over a seven year old child, and with a little more push from Shigure, Akito agreed. On one condition; Yuki was to remain by both of the young adults side for the time being and when the young boy returned, he was to be sent to the god's quarters immediately. With those terms, Hatori was sure that the escapade would not go wrong, but unfortunately for him, the inevitable happened. When the cursed dog host turned his back to the silver haired boy to look at a display through a shop window, that was when Yuki had wandered off by himself. Quite frankly, it wasn't that hard to lose a seven year old concerning the factor of people.

"Ha-san, that looks like our dear Yuki-kun over there!" The teen being called swiveled his head to the face the direction that his cousin had pointed in and stopped the car in its tracks. There he was; the small boy was standing in front of a shop display, staring at the television monitor flicker. Without thinking, Hatori got out of the car, despite Shigure's protests of causing traffic, and made his way to the shop's front door. The teen could hear the yelling and honking of car horns, but ignored them, and when he reached his younger cousin of ten years, he saw what was being played through the television monitor.

On the screen was a female news reporter describing the current events of that day. He wondered how this simple newscast could entrance his younger cousin so much, and he made no movement to bring the cursed rat back into the car with him. The screen flickered to a new scene; the news reporter had disappeared causing the screen to display an image of a ski mask. Yuki tilted his head in confusion and Hatori almost did the same if it wasn't for the subtitles being shown at the bottom.

_An unidentified man robbed a major bank today in the normally calm town of Kurizawa. All that was left at the scene of the crime was this ski mask. Authorities sent this piece of evidence to a laboratory to further examine any traces of DNA. Around four hundred thousand yen was stolen, and if it wasn't for-_

"Yuki-kun, it's about time we returned to the main estate," The boy being mentioned craned his head and nodded and grasped the hand that was being shown to him.

"Ha-san, thank god you came back! I don't know how to drive this and I think those drivers are yelling at me!" Despite the complaining coming from the passenger seat, Hatori ignored it and strapped his younger cousin in the back seat. After that was finished, he closed the door and opened up the driver door. He could hear honking, but again ignored it as he got strapped into his seat and started the car up again.

"You know what Ha-san? We should stop by that ice cream parlor I saw a few blocks back! I'm sure Yuki-kun would appreciate it," Shigure turned to look at the boy and saw that his eyes had widened. He was absolutely sure that he could see the upturning of the corners of the child's mouth. "See, Ha-san? It's decided, we are going to go to the ice cream parlor and we are not taking it back now!" Despite the silliness of his cousin's antics, he knew that he was right. If anything, losing Yuki was a good thing.

**o.O**

**THE ENDING. IT'S SO BAD. ;A; I wasn't sure what to write, so I used a random prompt generator and this is what I got. **_**"**__**The story takes place ten years in the past. During the story, someone is caught in traffic. The story must have a rat at the beginning. The story must involve a mask at the end."**_** I hope you like my birthday gift to you, DVP21. ^^ Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
